Setsuna Sakurazaki
is student fifteen in the class. She is a half-demon thrown out of her tribe due to her pure-white wings. She becomes very close to Konoka Konoe, who she promises to protect. After being unable to save Konoka from almost drowning as a young child, she distances herself personally, while still protecting her. She generally refers to Konoka as "Ojō-sama," a deferential term used for the daughter of an important figure. After joining with Negi's group to stop Chigusa's plan in Kyoto, she resumes her personal relationship with Konoka, and learns that her friends do not care that she is a half-demon. She is voiced by Yu Kobayashi in the anime adaptations, and by Dana Schultes and Cherami Leigh in the English adaptations. Setsuna is a kendo expert of the of fighting. She wields a nodachi passed down to her from Eishun Konoe named . She can grow wings, which are a part of her crow demon heritage, though they are white, which is a bad omen in that tribe. Besides her fighting skills, Setsuna also has some ability to manipulate magic, such as using paper dolls to create doppelgangers of other people, and creating a miniature version of herself, so that she can be in two places at once. She forms a pactio with Negi, which takes the form of the artifact, Sica Shishikushiro. It allows her to create up to sixteen independent wakizashi that can be manipulated with her mind. Biography Early Life The exact location and circumstances of her birth remain unknown, even whether she was born in the magic world or the old world, but it is known that she was regarded poorly by the crow tribe both for being half-human, and due to being albino, which the crow demons consider a bad omen. It is assumed that she and her human mother were banished from the tribe, where Setsuna was later discovered and taken in by Eishun Konoe, suggesting that between the banishment and Eishun's discovery, her mother had died. Eishun brought her to the Shinmeiryu dojo in Kyoto, where she was adopted into the Aoyama family and trained in the arts of the school. Her dual-heritage was widely known at the school, and stemming from the Shinmeiryu mission of slaying demons, she was met with prejudice unilaterally, the sole exceptions being that of her new adopted sisters, Tsuruko and Motoko and her future brother-in-law, Seno Nakakami. As part of her training, she was assigned as a 'bodyguard' to Eishun's daughter, Konoka Konoe, though it was less a true bodyguard assignment and more meant to give the lonely young princess a playmate, and they became extremely close, as Setsuna was Konoka's first friend that was her age. Setsuna promised to protect her, but after being unable to save Konoka from almost drowning as a young child, she distanced herself emotionally, and threw herself with renewed vigor into her training. This continued even after she followed Konoka to Mahora, until the Kyoto incident. She generally refers to Konoka as "Ojō-sama," a deferential term used for the daughter of an important figure, though Konoka prefers that she use the more intimate nickname from their childhood, "Kono-chan". Life in Class 3-A Current Status Due to the "sibling" relationship between her and Motoko Aoyama, Tsuruko Aoyama, and Seno Nakakami, it is unknown whether Eishun Konoe still holds "legal" custody over her or if it was transferred to either Konoemon Konoe or Aoyama Tsuruko. Apparently she cut off communication with her sisters when she left for Mahora and did not contact them until she confronted Motoko at Hinata Inn. She has since resumed contact with them. Her current rank is that of an ex-Shinmeiryuu swordsman, in that she left Kyoto in order to attend Mahora Jr. High alongside Konoka Konoe, thus making her a traitor in the eyes of the Shinmeiryuu. However, taking into account her relationship with the Aoyama sisters in Kuro canon, it is likely that this status has since been rescinded. She is currently participating in the "Mage vs Mars" event during the school festival as a "hero unit", working alongside Asuna Kagurazaka to stall Chao's forces and act as a commander, in addition to searching for Chao's position. Apparently, Setsuna has taken a comment made about her "looking good with cat-ears" by Konoka to heart. Her primary battle costume in normal Negima canon is a cat-eared Japanese maid, which debuted in the Mahora Budokai in her match against Asuna. Meanwhile, in Mage vs. Mars she is shown wearing a standard uniform of the bird tribe. Abilities Having been formally trained in the Shinmeiryuu sword style most of her life, she is shown to be quite skilled, as evidenced by her class rank of number one of the "martial arts" quartet alongside Ku Fei, Mana Tatsumiya, and Kaede Nagase. This ranking however, has not been contested since the Kyoto incident, and it is possible that dropping her colder persona weakened her (as emphasized by Evangeline McDowell in the Mahora Budokai during their match). She primarily wields a nodachi passed down to her from Eishun Konoe named "Yūnagi" (夕凪?, literally "evening calm"). She is also skilled in the use of Onmyouji, in that she can create doppelgangers of other people and a miniature version of herself (Chibi-Setsuna) using paper dolls. Other abilities are as of yet unknown, though she has shown that she has at least average magic potential. She is currently a pactio partner of Negi Springfield, her artifact being Sica Shishikushiro. It allows her to create up to sixteen independent wakizashi that can be manipulated with her mind (READ: Newtype). She later forms a pactio with Konoka in Negima canon, which takes the form of a sword stylized from Japan's ancient history (pre-katana). Until there is a proper opportunity to add it in, however(be that in keeping with the canon Magic World arc or later Kuro Arashi canon which might diverge from the original plot), this pactio and artifact are unlikely to appear. Her status as a hanyou has not really been elaborated on beyond her ability for flight, though her wings are shown to have extraordinary strength in Negima canon. Abilities such as super-human senses or increased strength are unknown at this point, as well as any "dark" or demonically inclined powers. Unsung War In the Unsung War storyline, it has been revealed that Setsuna and Konoka were able to have children after or during the Unification Wars using a mix of science and technology, confirming their romantic interests which have been so vague (and overwhelmingly popular) in Negima canon. Category:Students in Class 3-A Category:Ala Alba Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists S Category:Supernatural Characters